Mama
by Astellya
Summary: Parker's musings on the team. And Parker/Hardison fluff. Takes place sometime after The Inside Job.


**A/N: **Because I wanted to write something short and fluffy… And I wanted to write some Hardison/Parker. Cause they're my favorite. This is my first time writing them, so please be nice.

**Takes place after The Inside Job**

Parker was really glad that Archie was alright. He was, for the lack of a better word, her dad. I mean, her real dad was a bad, bad guy (well—she supposed that Archie was a bad guy too… but he never hurt people) and Archie was the first positive male role model in her life. She was always sad that he never took her home and introduced her to the family but she understood. She was never a part of a family before and she always got nervous when people touched her or paid too much attention to her. So it was all for the best that Archie never took her into his home and made her his real child.

She had never wanted Archie to meet her team. They were everything Archie warned her about. He always told her to work alone or with someone you didn't care too much about so that, if something bad happened, you could move on. But she had broken his first rule: never get involved. And that made her feel guilty. So she hid her team from Archie, hoping he would never have to learn how she had disobeyed him.

It shocked her to realize that she _cared _about her team. Not just _caring _either. It was… she couldn't describe it. But she knew that she would kill for her team. She would throw herself in front of a bullet for any of them. She would give up her _money _for them. Yes. That's how she knew she cared. She was willing to burn every penny she had ever stolen to save her team.

Sophie was always patient. Sophie saved her life when she was kidnapped by Sterling. Sophie had trusted Parker so much that she used Parker's rig to throw them both off a building. Sophie guided her through the social situations that made Parker nervous with ease. And Sophie always encouraged her. Sophie never said a negative word to Parker, nothing other than gentle critiques. Parker wouldn't admit it under pain of death but she always glowed a little on the inside when Sophie complimented her.

Eliot, on the other hand, was never patient with her. He always called her crazy and pointed out, several times a day, that she wasn't normal. But she knew that he cared because he always had her back. He punched people and cleared the way for her. And when she saw him standing on the lift outside the window and armed with a crowbar, her heart soared. She knew that he cared and she hoped that he knew she cared because Parker would never be able to tell him. Neither of them were… feelings people.

Nate was a different influence. She watched him carefully as he planned the cons. His clear cut ideas and easy to follow instructions made him a great leader. When planning her heists now, she worked the way he worked: clearly defined plans, neat blueprints, and a specific schedule. She had grown attached to him over the past two years and she looked up to him more than he knew. It killed her to watch him drink, it probably bothered her more than it bothered Sophie, but she never said a word. He was a much better role model than Archie and, on some lonely nights, she wished that Nate would've found her. She knew that Nate would've taken her inside, to his _real _family, and he would've fixed her. But, there was nothing she could do about the past. All she knew was that he was slowly helping her piece herself together without knowing it. He was teaching her how to be a real person, a _good _person.

Then there was Hardison. He… he was like a beacon of hope in her hopeless life. He had grown up a little like her—no real parents, not many good role models. But he was a good person. Despite his criminal background, he was probably the most innocent person she knew. He never hurt a soul. And he was, by some weird power he had, turning her into mush. It used to be that she couldn't care less about anyone. She used to think that she should fend for herself. But Hardison was always there when she needed him. She could trust him with every fiber of her being. And it made her a bit nervous that she cared _so much _for one, single human.

Hardison never had a harsh word for her. He was always willing to help her. And the moment she heard him speak on the com yesterday, she had nearly cried in happiness. He was so genuinely sweet to her. He gently led her through the plan, calling her "Mama" so affectionately. His term of endearment hadn't gone unnoticed by her but she put it out of her mind for the time being. Now, though, the thought of him assuring her that he would save her and calling her "Mama" made her heart race, her cheeks flush, and her knees weak. She finally admitted to herself that she _maybe _had a teeny, tiny crush on him. She completely avoided the fact that kissing him as "cover" felt so, so right and that playing his girlfriend was so natural. And that she found herself daydreaming about a future with him: three kids, two dogs, a cat, a houseplant, and a white picket fence. She had hope that, together, they could make a family. A _real _family.

"Hey, Mama," she heard and she felt that stupid grin she got every time she thought about him blossom on her face.

"Hey, Hardison," she answered, turning to face him. He held an orange soda as he approached her from the kitchen. She was sitting on the arm of the couch, thinking, when he came in.

She saw her own smile reflected in his face as he stood in front of her. "I'm glad you're okay," he told her, his smile fading into a more serious look.

"So am I," she answered just as seriously. She blushed a little and bit her lip, nervous about what she was about to say. Hardison couldn't help but notice how _damn cute _she was when she was embarrassed. He smiled encouragingly and she spoke. "Um, thanks for having my back."

"No problem. You know you can count on me, Mama," he answered honestly.

She grinned up at him, "I know." She took his free hand in hers, holding it gently. "Thanks," she said. "And I uh," she stammered, her cheeks now flaming red, "I just wanted to let you know… I um—I care about you," she said quickly.

He smiled down at her, absolutely touched by her confession. "I care a lot about you, too, Mama," he whispered, leaning closer to her face. She nodded, nervous, as she leaned forward just a tiny bit as he leaned into her. Their lips met gently as they shared their first non-cover kiss. Footsteps on the stairs had them jump apart like they had been caught in a much more compromising position. Nate ambled down the stairs, looking from his thief to his hacker, a knowing grin on his face at Parker's blush and Hardison's awkward stance. They shared one last, longing look as Parker gently let go of his hand.

The door to Nate's apartment opened as Sophie and Eliot entered, ready to be briefed on their next con. She felt like she was floating and she swore that Sophie kept looking at her with a look that made Parker feel like Sophie knew everything. They split to do their individual jobs but Hardison grabbed her wrist gently. Nate was upstairs and Sophie and Eliot were already out the door.

"Bye, Mama," he said, kissing her gently once again. When he pulled away, she had that stupid grin on her face again.

"Bye," she whispered, leaving the apartment with an extra bounce in her step.

**A/N: **There you have it. My first ever Hardison/Parker fic… Except there was a lot of the team in there… I was really unsure of the ending, so give me your thoughts. Please review! I really enjoyed writing this and if anyone's interested I'll try to write more. Thanks for reading!


End file.
